Indomitable Spirit
by BiancaBernhard
Summary: A tale of events leading up to the meeting between Baek Doo San and his future student Hwoarang, Also gives a slight backstory to Hwoarang. Story features a original character
1. Unfriendly Encounter

Indomitable Spirit

Disclaimer: I don't Tekken or the characters. I only own my OC Hwa-Young

It was midday. A lone man sat alone on a bench, Looking down quietly. The second King of the iron first tournament had ended and now he had returned to his hometown in Korea.

Thoughts lingered in his mind. The dojo's destroyed because of that man... Blackmailing him into doing it because of what happened with his past. He sighed slightly and leaned forward. Taking hold of the locket around his neck. Pulling it up into his line of sight and popped it open. Staring at the picture of his child self with his father. It brought back memories of when he was young. The good memories he had with his father. Though it still hurt... He finally began to forgive himself. Thanks to his encounter with the man he met during the tournament. Marshal Law. A smile spread across his face.

The sound of approaching footsteps drew him from his thoughts. Looking up to see a girl walking.. Or rather.. Stumbling towards him.. His eyes wandered over her. She looked young... He wasn't even sure if she was 20 yet and she was skinny, Very skinny and not looking well.. There were clear dark bags under her eyes. The outfit she was wearing made it look like she was in some sort of gang.. With the black leather jacket and fingerless gloves. Short top underneath, Spiked collar around her neck and the long black boots... A street thug... Now thinking about it... She was also carrying a bat in her hand..

"Hand over all your fucking money and valuables! Right now!" She demanded. Stopping right before him with what he imagined was meant to be a threatening stare.

He shook his head slightly. How could she think was going to intimidate him? With how skinny and sickly she looked. It was clear she was straining just to stand up straight. "I'm not going to give you my money... You are not well... I suggest you go home and rest.."

She growled at his words. Lifting the bat up and made a swing at his head. Looking surprised that he dodged so easily and took up a fighting stance. "I have no desire to harm you... But I will defend myself.." He said firmly. She merely growled again and proceeded towards him once more.

He watched her steps carefully. The movements were so sluggish, He took notice the moment the bat slipped out of her hand, As her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she stumbled forward. Without him having to even a hand on her. The illness she had must be quite serious. He thought only for a moment. Moving forward to catch her in his arms.

It was a split second decision, He lifted the girl up. Into both his arms to support her. Though she was incredibly light. Far more then she should be. Baek turned around. Back the way he had come to his home. Luckily it was close by. He placed her down gently by the wall and went through his pockets for the key. Unlocking the door before taking her up again and headed inside. Pushing the door shut gently behind him with his foot.

He headed down the hall, Past the open doorway that lead to the dojo room and up the stairs to the living area. Baek placed the girl down on the small beige couch and went to the kitchen, Fetching a damp cloth for her forehead and let her to rest there as he went about his own business.

A few hours past, As the sun was starting to set. Baek finished the lessons given to his current students and closed up for the day. Heading back upstairs to shower and change. He gave a quick look in on the girl. Finding her still past out and turned away. Taking the shower he needed after all that sparring.

He only took a short shower. Cleaning up and stepped out in a towel. On the way to his room to change when he heard movement coming from where he had left his guest. Thinking she might be hungry. He decided to go ask her if she wanted some food after he changed and pushed open the door. Looking to the now unoccupied couch with the cloth he had placed on her lying discarded on the floor.

He walked across the short distance to the kitchen quickly. The door was left ajar. Making it obvious she went in there. He pushed it open gently and stepped inside. Scanning the area. He spotted her quickly. Lunging at him violently wielding a knife.

He reacted on instinct. Easily catching her hand and a disapproving look. "You shouldn't have done that. I'm trying to help you.." He said quietly. Adding pressure to her wrist. Forcing her to drop the sharp object before releasing her.

She hissed and recoiled back. "I don't want your fucking help!" She yelled and glared. Rushing at him again and jumped. Moving a arm over his shoulder and swung around to his back. Hanging on as she beat her other fist on his head.

He looked more bothered then hurt by the feeble attack and caught her arm, Yanking her forward where she hit the floor at his feet. "You really need to calm down... You're still not well and hungry I imagine... Relax, Rest and I'll get you something to eat." He said softly. Waiting for a response. But found her just staring at him. Red in the face.

He raised a brow. Before he noticed what was wrong. Spotting the fabric lying on the floor by his ankles. His own face turned bright red as he quickly grabbed and replaced it. "Ah! I am sorry! Give me a moment to get changed!" He spoke quickly as he rushed out of the room.

She watched him go. Face still flushed from the sight as she managed to pull herself to her feet... He was doing nothing but being nice and hadn't tried to hurt her. Even when she attacked him... Deciding to give the man the benefit of the doubt, She stumbled back to the living room and reseated on the cough. Feeling slightly faint again.. "What's wrong with me?" She muttered to herself.

Baek returned a few minutes later. Wearing a two piece light brown suit and black shoes. With his hair pulled back in a ponytail as it had been when she first tried to rob him outside.

He looked relieved to see she had calmed down. "Are you hungry? I can go out and get you something to eat... It won't take long..." He asked, Remaining by the doorway, Just in case she did decide to flip out again.

She glanced up at him. "Yeah... Kinda... I haven't eaten for a while... But... Why the fuck are you being so nice to me?" She gave a expression mixed between curiosity and confusion. Like kindness was a thing she'd never been treated with.

Baek wasn't really sure how to respond. He didn't have a reason for showing any kindness, Other then to be a good person... So he simply let the question slide. "It's not important.. Rest... I'll be back soon.." He said and walked out without another word. Maybe he was a fool to leave a complete stranger, Who had tried to rob and attack him alone in his apartment. But something inside told him, She wouldn't be foolish enough to try and burgle his house in her poor condition.

He was gone just under a hour. Reentering the house and looked up at the ceiling before he went upstairs. Waiting for any sound above. It was completely quiet. He walked down the hall and up the stairs quickly. With a bag of steaming food in hand. He found her still where he left her. Sitting quietly with eyes glued to the tv. Watching a rerun of the very same tournament he, himself had recently taken part in.

He gave a slight cough. Drawing her attention and raised the bag up so she could see...

A moment later. They sat quietly. Eating the food he'd brought without a word spoken between them. Once they finished. Baek took the containers. Replacing them in the bag and went to throw them in the bin. He looked back at her afterwards. "I'm not sure I have clothes that will fit you... But I'll take a look downstairs... Feel free to take a shower... You can spend the night in the spare room.." He said. Going downstairs again to check through some of the female dobok. Not the best outfit. But it would do for now. He'd take he to the hospital in the morning and let them handle the rest.

When he went back upstairs. She was gone from the living room again and the shower would be heard running. He placed the dobok down on a shelf next to the bathroom and went to make sure the old unused spare room was in suitable condition.

She stood under the shower for a long time. Relishing in the feel. The life she was stuck in was a bad one, Not giving that much time to shower often. It was such a relaxing feeling... Once she felt calmed, She finished washing and grabbed a towel. Drying her long black hair and wrapped it around her before stepping out into the hall. Looking at the clothes he left her... Some kind of training gear? How the hell was she supposed to walk around in that costume? She scowled, But took it back into the bathroom and changed into it.

Baek met her out in the hall. "You can sleep in there... The bed's made up.." He said. Pointing to the room behind him...

She gave and nod and squeezed past. Opening the door as she went in. Giving a quiet thanks.

"Wait.." He looked over his shoulder at her. "What's your name?"

She looked back for a moment but didn't reply.. Just closing the door with a slight thud. Baek sighed. Well. It wouldn't be his problem tomorrow. He thought and went to bed himself.

Authors note

My first Tekken fanfic, I hope you like. Plan to write more, Here's hoping I don't lose inspiration, Reviews would help keep me inspired.


	2. A Reason To Live

A Reason To Live

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or it's characters. I only own my original character Hwa-Young

Baek woke up early, As always, Showering quickly and returned to his room to dress, He'd fetch the car in a moment and take his guest to the hospital, As soon as she woke. Might be a bit much to wear a full suit. So he merely put on a shirt and and pants, Sitting on the bed to slip on his shoes when he heard her outside, Moving across the hall in a rush.

He rose up from the bed, Stepping out of his room and slide the door closed behind him. Approaching the bathroom quietly. Listening to the disturbing sounds of the girl throwing up. He pushed the door up slightly and came behind her. Reaching out slowly to pull the hair out of her face. As she continued coughing up violently for a few minutes.

He stepped back when she stood up, Allowing her the space to wash her face and mouth. First passing out and now vomiting... Her ailment... Could it be? He shook his head. Not his business. "Come on... We're going to take a drive..." He said simply. Drawing her attention to him.

"Where are we going?" She raised a eyebrow at him... Expecting him to ask her to leave by now. But she followed him regardless, Out to his car. It wasn't to fancy, But still something she couldn't even dream to afford. He must have quite a income.. She thought. Staring idly at the vehicle for quite some time. Until he called her attention. Holding the passenger door open for her.

She smiled slightly, Getting in and watched him move around to the other side before examining the inside of the car with a interested expression.

He watched her and raised a eyebrow. "You look like you've never seen a car before. Is it really that interesting?" He chuckled slightly at her wondering eyes, Before they turned to him with a curious smirk. "Of course I've seen a car before. But their never really this fancy.. You loaded?" She asked with a playful grin.

"Loaded, I wouldn't go that far.. But I have some money... Though not on me.. So don't think about trying to mug me again." He replied. Pulling on the seatbelt and started the engine. Noticing she was still staring at him. "What is it?"

"Marry me." She said simply. Though her expression relieved the playfulness in behind the words. He laughed quite loud. "Sorry, But I'd have to at least know a ladies name before I would consider wedding her."

She chuckled slightly, Looking down and pulled the seatbelt around her. Feeling the sick feeling in her stomach again and groaned slightly. "Hwa-Young..." She replied in a mumble... "My name is Hwa-Young."

He didn't look in her direction as he drove off away from his residence. "Baek Doo San.." He replied and smirked again. "Just so you know. That doesn't mean we're engaged."

This time she gave a slight laugh before coughing and holding her stomach. She was starting to feel ill all over again. And faint... Also. Was it getting really hot in here.

He spared her a glance. Hoping she wouldn't get sick in his car. "So, Where do you live? Not around these parts I'm guessing." He asked. Making small talk. The hospital wasn't much further from here.

"Nowhere... I mean.. I used to live further east... But I couldn't pay my rent and the landlord threw me out... I've been homeless since then.." She replied. Looking out the window. "Where are we going?"

"To the hospital.." He said simply. Surprised when she suddenly Lunged forward and tried to take hold of the wheel, Desperately seeking to take control. He out powered her easily and pulled up at the side. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm not going to the hospital! No hospitals! Let me out right now!" She yelled and pulled the seatbelt off. Opening the door and hopped out quickly. Starting to walk back the way they had came.

Baek watched her through the rear view mirror and sighed, Reversing the car towards her. "Get back in the car. Don't be silly, You're sick..." He said. Watching her when she just kept going.

"No... I'm not going to the hospital... Those people aren't interested in helping people like me... Just leave me alone Doo San.." She growled and kept walking. Looking annoyed when he continued to reverse by her side.

"Just get in the car Hwa-Young... If you don't want to go the hospital... At least let me take you somewhere off the streets... You cannot just go walking around when your clearly quite unwell.."

She stopped walking and looked at him with a visible scowl, Before giving in and getting back inside... "Fine.. But no hospitals..." She said firmly. He merely nodded and pushed a button to lock the doors and continued driving on.

The rest of the journey was quiet. She scowled deeply when they pulled up outside the hospital. "Doo San! You said no hospital!" She growled and tried to pull the door open to get out. Finding it locked. She shot him a venomous glare. "Unlock it."

"In a moment... As soon as you've seen sense.." He said firmly. Looking at her. He switched the engine off for the moment and removed the seatbelt to face her fully. "I can tell you clearly don't care much for your own health... But perhaps you should consider the possibility. That it's not just about you anymore.."

Her eyes widened slightly. "What the hell do you mean by that!? You know what... I don't care... I'll get a checkup... Just let me the fuck out of here!" She yelled. Feeling a aching pain in her abdomen again. Though she hid it behind clenched teeth.

He sighed, Not approving of the foul mouth and unlocked the car. Getting out and escorted her inside. Despite her backlash that she could go in alone. He just walked up to the reception. "Excuse me, Any chance to have this girl looked at?" He said.

The reception looked at him before turning to the girl beside him. "Sorry to say sir. But we are quite busy. Not just anybody can walk in and get seen... Do you have an appointment? Because you don't look like you have a serious condition." She said softly, Slightly regretful at having to turn people away.

"Let's just go Doo San... I told you this was a fucking waste of time, These people don't give a fuck about the likes of me." Hwa-Young hissed. Not waiting for him as she turned and left the building. Leaning against the wall and reached into her pocket. Good thing she remembered to transfer these between outfits. She smirked. Flipping the box open and pulled out a cigarette, Slipping it between her lips and grabbed the lighter from the same place. Lighting the thing up and took a deep breath.

Baek stayed behind. Talking to the reception for a few minutes later before following her outside and his expression darkened, Quickly closing the distance between them and yanked the foul object away from her. Dropping it to the ground and crushed it under his foot.

She looked surprised. "Hey! What the fuck!?" She said. Going to grab another when the whole box was yanked away. Earning him another hateful glare. "Give that back! You can't just take my fucking stuff!"

"Stop swearing..." He replied and threw the box in a nearby bin, Ignoring her screech of protest and went back to his car. "Come on... I'll drop you off somewhere.. As I promised.."

"Tch... Whatever... Mr-smoking-is-fucking-bad-San..." She snorted. Getting back in the car with arms crossed over her chest. Making a attempt to ensure he knew how annoyed she was right now.

He paid no attention to the continued bad mouth, Getting in the car and dropped a bag in the back. Drawing her attention to that. He drove back home quietly. Taking the item the reception had recommended to him for the symptoms he explained.

She looked at him. "I thought you were dropping me off somewhere? This is your place..." She said. Quite confused about why he brought her back here and looked at the bag as he handed it to her and opened the door.

0She followed him in. Staring at the tiny box in the bag and huffed. "Really? Why the fuck did you get this?" She crossed her arms again. The same scowl appearing on her face.

"Just take it... What you do after that is completely up to you... I won't interfere again.." He replied and went upstairs to change again. Soon the students would be here for another lesson. He left her be. Going to the small dojo downstairs and prepared things.

She lingered for a while. Hesitate to take the test... "Ah fuck it!" She hissed. Heading to the bathroom.

She wandered downstairs a short time later. Back in her original outfit and looked over at Baek. "Hey Doo San.." She called, Resting a arm against the door thrame. Waiting for him to look over his shoulder at her. "Turns out you were right... As much as I fucking hate to admit it.. It's not just about me anymore..."

He gave a slight smile. Turning his attention back to the things he needed for today's lessons. Though he felt her eyes still on his back. "So... What are you going to do now?" He asked.

She shifted slightly. "Fuck if I know... Guess I gotta clean up my act and get a job or some fucking shit like that... This wasn't really on my list of things to do.." She replied with a hint of a chuckle in her voice.

"What about the father? Won't he support you?" He said as he stood up straight. Dragging a punching bag out from the closet and raised it up. Attaching it to the clip on the ceiling. "Not that it's my business.." He looked over when she was silent. Head turned away. "You don't know who he is?"

That made her spit and glare. "Of course I fucking do! I'm not a whore! I might not have money! But I do have dignity! The guy's just a total fucking dick.. He wouldn't give a shit.. Never did." She said. Turning her back to him as she prepared to leave. "Oh... By the way. Doo San?"

His attention was now drawn to the sign on the wall as he sat before it and waited for his students arrival. "Yes Hwa-Young?"

She hesitated slightly again before taking deep breath. "As much as a fucking annoying bossy ass you were... I just want to say... Thanks... I owe you..." She mumbled. Just loud enough for him to hear as she hurried away and disappeared out the door.

A small smile spread across his face. Despite the need to throw a insult in front of it. If she could muster up some gratitude, Then maybe she'd be just fine... "You're welcome.." He muttered back. Fully aware that she was already gone.

Authors notes:

Ok, I wish I was a better writer lol, So I could write the story in better depth. But anyway. Hwoarang will be making his first apperance in chapter 3 and see less of my crappy OC lol


	3. The New Student

The New Student

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or it's characters. I only own my original character Hwa-Young

6 years had past since she had last seen Baek Doo San, But still she felt indebted to him. For now, She had something to live for. Something she cherished deeply. For the first few months. She'd sometimes go there. Close to his home. Thinking of thanking him in a better way. But now. No such thoughts lingered in her mind. Only one thing was important.

"Do-Hyun.." She said. Knocking on the door to the room they shared in this tiny dingy apartment. It was nothing nice to look at, But at least she could be proud to know she had managed to get a roof to place over the head of her young son. "Do-Hyun.. Time to get up!" She called. Slightly louder and heard shuffling from inside. She hated to wake him up. But she had to make sure he had eaten before she went to work.

She grabbed a bowl of soup off the side and placed it down on the table. Settling down on her knees over a worn cushion on the other side of the table and waited patiently for her beloved Do-Hyun to emerge from the room.

It took a few minutes before the door opened and the boy stepped out in his loose dull grey sleep clothes. Rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. He glanced at his mother. Grabbing a spoon and joined her at the table. Taking a sip of the soup in silence.

She watched him with a warm smile. Even in this poor dirty environment they were living in. He easily brought a smile to her face without even having to do anything. The one and only light always brightening her life.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you something better to eat... Dinner will be much better.. I promise." She said as he finished. Moving over to his side and brushed a strand of his bright red hair out of his face. It raised a lot of eyebrows when people looked at the colour. Other then that, He looked no different from another Korean. It might lead most to believe it was dyed that colour. But somehow. She felt it suited him. Her precious red Jewel.

He looked a little annoyed at her touching his hair and wiped her hand away. Standing up. "It's fine mother... And don't do that... I can brush my hair myself..." He said with a scowl as he grabbed the bowl. Reaching up on his tip toes to drop the bowl in the sink.

It was pretty hurtful that he resisted against letting her touch and cuddle him like a son should. She watched him. "Oh sweetie please! I can do that! Why don't you go take a shower and read some books or something?" She said with a smile. Trying to encourage him.

"Shouldn't you be going to work?" He replied, Washing the bowl out himself and placed it on the side to dry.. "And I don't like reading... Nobody likes reading... People want video game consoles mom..." He said. Now going to the bathroom.

She sighed and stood up. "I know sweetie... I know... I'll get you one soon... I've been saving up for it..." She fixed her hair before walking over to him. He had stopped by the bathroom door and glanced at her.

She knelt before him. "I'll see you later... Be good ok." She mumbled with a slight smile and tried to give him a kiss on the cheek. Though once again he avoided the effort. "Go to work mom..." He said and went into the bathroom. Pushing the door behind with a slight thud.

She sighed deeper. She wouldn't cry... He was just upset because she hadn't managed to give him all the same things other kids had... But life would get better.. She told herself and headed out of the building on her way to work.

The boy took a quick shower. No hot water again.. He got dressed in the clothes he hid from his mother. A leather jacket he had put together himself. Decorated with a few studs and then the ripped black jeans and small boots. The last part were the googles. He placed over his head to keep his hair in place and walked out the door. Leaving the run down building onto the streets.

It didn't take long to get where he wanted to go.. Walking slowly behind older people and with a slight pinch of hand. Transferred money from their pockets into his. Easy money... He smirked to himself, Having pocketed quite a bit today and went onto his new destination. A dark alley. Looking at the other older kids in there.

He grinned. "Wanna make a wager?" He said. Drawing their attention towards with sneers and mocking remarks. They'd all soon regret underestimating what he could do. Bets were placed, On how long it would take to send him crying home like the wimp he was.

He didn't bother to reply and just taunted them on with a wave of his hand. One by one they went down. With little to no effort. He was getting better and better at this. Everybody underestimated him from the way he looked. Assuming he would be weak and easy to take down. Though they were all caught off guard by how talented in this game of bets he really was.

He smiled, Quite proud of his achievement and leant down to get his winnings. He didn't take notice of the thug getting up behind him, Reaching for a discarded bat. He only noticed when the weapon collided with his back. Knocking him over.

"You little prick! You cheated me! And I don't like cheats!' He yelled and kicked the boy in the stomach, Looking satisfied with the groan of pain the boy made and kicked him again and again. "You messed with the wrong people! Stupid dirty blooded bastard!' He glared. Reaching for the bat again.

The redhead groaned and crawled forward. Reaching out of a pole on the ground as his assailant mumbled something he was hardly listening to.. Though the last words made his eyes narrow as his fingers brushed against the pipe. "Don't worry you little fucker.. Your whore mother won't be lonely for long... She'll quickly pop out another dirty bastard..." He snorted and laughed.

Do-Hyun grabbed hold of the pipe in his small hand and swung with all the might he had. Hitting the older thug straight in between the legs and couldn't help but smirk at his grunt of pain. "My mother isn't a whore! I beat you! So accept it! You sorry Fuck!" He groaned and got up. Limping away from the alley towards home. Better clean himself up before she got home.

He hid the money he had gotten amongst his clothes. With the rest. Saved up for emergencies. That's why drove him to go out there in the first place. But he was starting to find it fun. Hustling out there on the streets without any rules. He had no doubt his mother would freak out if she found out what he had been up to. But so far. He kept it a secret. Not even raising her suspicion.

He took another shower. Changing back into one of the outfits his mother had brought him and laid down on the couch. With absolutely nothing to do for the next few hours until his mother came home.. He sighed and closed his eyes... Letting himself drift to sleep.

Hwa-Young returned a few hours later. Walking in quietly with a shopping bag and looked at her son asleep on the couch. Smiling again as she locked the door and walked over to the little kitchen area. Unpacking the bag and started to prepare the food she had brought.

He mumbled and stirred at the smell of food. Opening his eyes and stretched on the couch. Spotting his mutineers figure nearby. "Back already... I thought you'd be later... You normally are..." He said quietly, Shifting into a sitting position as he watched her stirring something into the pot of rice she was boiling.

"I'm sorry about that Do-Hyun... But every bit of extra work helps with the money... The more the better... Are you hungry?" She said, Glancing over in his direction. He wasn't looking at her now. Staring away at something else that caught his attention. But he gave a simple nod to her question.

"No no no... Not like that... Your stance is all off! Take a rest and think over what you did wrong... We start again in ten minutes!" Baek Doo San ordered. Turning his back from his students as they leaned and sat against the wall for the break.. He looked up at the sign on the wall again. Indomitable spirit... He was beginning to doubt any of his students had such a spirit.

"Could I be as good as a teacher as you were father?" He asked himself. Still looking up at the sign. Memories of his childhood flooded to his mind again. Even though he was sure he'd forgiven himself for his father's death six years ago... It still haunted him every so often. Things could have gone so differently. If only he had softened his attack then... Or if his father had been in better condition... He might have survived the blow...

His fist collided against the wall, Creating a impact that made the students jump. He knew he should stop dwelling on it... And yet he couldn't. His father's death had left a emptiness in him that had yet to be filled. He was unsure it ever would be...

"Master?" One of the boys said. Concerned over his sudden outburst.

Baek straightened up. Turning to face his students. The seriousness on his face told them to prepare for another harsh round of training. "Stand correctly... Straighten your figure! We will give this another try." He said, Walking in front of them with his arms behind his back. Watching each one carefully for any slip up.

"What is this!? Do-Hyun!" Hwa-Young yelled in distress. Making him wince. He had intended to slip away without that being noticed. But his top had slide up slightly as he stood and her eyes instantly locked onto the nasty bruises marring his skin.

She rushed to his side. Wrapping one arm around him as she took a closer look. "Have you been getting into fights!? I thought I told you that was bad! You are supposed to stay here when I'm not at home! What must I do to make you listen to me!" She said, Concern echoing off each word.

He stared at her before struggling to pull away from her grip. "I did what I had to do! You're barely making any money at all! We'll be out on the streets at this rate! I wad only trying to help!" He yelled back. Managing to slip out of her grasp and went to the bedroom. Fetching the money he had hidden. Knowing she'd follow. "See? With this we can find another place! Somewhere warmer! I don't like it here! Everybody says you're whore! I'm sick of listening to that!"

She walked behind him.. Surprised to see all that money he had tucked away. "No Do-Hyun... It's my duty to work and support us... You are a child.. My child and I want you to act like one... No more sneaking out... No more getting into fights... Promise me that..." She said. Kneeling down to his height and placed her hands on his shoulders firmly.

He stared back at her. Equally determined not to back down. He was doing the right thing and wasn't about to let her convinced him otherwise. "No mother... It's my life... I have a right to support myself and not you! Or anybody will tell me I can't!" He yelled back. Pulling away from her arms and backed up. Crossing his arms over his chest with a firm stamp of his foot. "I want to leave here!"

She watched him and sighed again. His stubbornness was troubling.. She had wished when he was born that he wouldn't have inherited that trait from her. Yet he did and he was becoming more and more of a handful... He needed discipline... But she couldn't bring herself to be to firm with him... Most of all when he gave those big sad eyes... "Alright... I'll look for a place... Somewhere nicer for us to live... But you have to be good... No more fights..."

This struggle of will was bothersome... That was all he had... Proving himself on the streets.. He wasn't prepared to give it up... To be the same as all the other kids... He would have to find a way to make her understand that... But for now... He would play along... Let her believe that he was giving up the fight. "Alright... No more fighting.." He whispered, Fingers crossed behind his back in the gestured of a fake promise.

A few weeks past. As promised, She had moved to another place. Further away from the lower part of town into a nicer apartment. With separate rooms. Nicer.. But also more expensive. Driving Hwa-Young to take up a second job in order to try and keep up payments. Though the son did not stick to his side of the deal.

He continued seeking out fights in the streets. Secretly making bets and earning money. Once again keeping it hidden well from his mother... Tucked safely under his bed. This money was saved up for something he had set his sights upon. That he wanted desperately. Forget gaming consoles and other childish stuff... He laid upon on his small decrepit bed, Staring idly at the magazine in front of him. Each motorcycle shown on it's pages were fascinating. He would have one... One day... He thought eagerly.

At dinner, His stash was uncovered. As he sat eating quietly. His mother was busy changing his sheets and looked surprised when a large sum of money dropped out from under the pillow. She picked it up... Staring at it for a moment... Before walking out into the living room. "Do-Hyun! You promised me! You said no more fights!"

He stared at her, Then to the money in her hand. "It's my choice mother! Let me do what I want! My life and my money! You can't tell me what I can and can't do!" He yelled. Reaching up to try and yank the money out of her hand.

She looked shocked at him. Holding the money up out of his reach. "I can tell you what to do! I am your mother! And I expect you to do as I tell you! Do you understand me!? No more! No more fighting! I told you to act as you are! A child!"

He stamped his foot again and backed away from her. Glaring. "No! I don't want to be like everybody else! Sitting around playing video games and getting fat! This is me! I like fighting! I like earning money! I don't want to change and I won't! So fuck you mom! Fuck you!" He yelled angrily and turned. Bolting out of the building back onto the street.

"Do-Hyun!" She screamed and chased after him. Looking left and right. With no idea which direction her son had run off to.. She brought her hands up into her hair. The panic straining on her face as she looked around. "Do-Hyun! Where are you!? Do-Hyun! Do-Hyun!" She screamed! Running around the streets desperately searching for him.

Another day of partly successful training. Baek sighed. Stepping out of the shower and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. He was halfway to his room when he heard rapid knocking on his door and sighed. Who would be here at this time? "Just a minute..." He said. Going in his room and managed to get half dressed before the constant knocking played on his nerves. "Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" He yelled. Heading down the stairs.

The pounding on the door continued. So hard he thought that the person's fist might come through the door. He unlocked and yanked it open. Looking at the distressed looking woman on the other side. "Hwa-Young? What's wrong?" He asked, Taking note of how heavily she was breathing and the tears flooding endlessly down her face.

"D... Doo San..." She managed to get our, In between the gasping and heaving. "Please help me! I can't find him! Please help me!" She pleaded. Her arms reaching out and desperately clinging to his arms.

Baek brought her inside. Sitting her down carefully and went to fetch her a glass of water. Handing it to her and took a seat across from her. "Calm down now.. And tell me what's wrong?"

She did as asked. Taking a sip of the water and forced herself to calm her breathing. "My... My son... He... He ran off... I can't find him... Please help me find him! I beg you!" She cried, Dropping the glass and brought her hands to her face. Openly sobbing now.

He caught the glass before it hit the floor. Her son... He would be about 6 now... And ran off? A sigh escaped his lips. "Alright... I'll go look for him... You should stay here and rest up while I search.. Ok?" He asked

"No... I must.. Come too... I have to... Ah... I'm a terrible mother! Don't hate me... I don't want him to hate me..." She mumbled out. Still crying heavily..

"I'm sure that's not true... Sometimes people argue.. But that doesn't mean he hates you... Tell me what he looks like... I'll find him and bring him to you..." He said. Resting a hand on her shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

She looked up at him... "Al... Alright... He's sk... Skinny... Quite pale and likes wearing vests and jeans and h... His hair is shoulder length... And... Re... Red... You can't miss him..." She muttered, Taking some time to get it all out with the constant so bs escaping her lips.

Red hair? Did he hear that right? Ok, Not going to question it... But she was right.. That would make finding him easier... "Ok.. I'll be back soon..." He patted her on the shoulder gently and grabbed a shirt hanging up in the hallway on his way. Throwing it on and stepped outside to his car... The kid couldn't be far...

Baek was unsure how long he had been driving around when he finally set eyes on the boy. Having first spotted the bright red hair, Couldn't be many kids with that colour hair here and the rest matched the description given. He drove around to that side of the road. Pulling over a short distance away and got out. Locking the car up as he walked over and sat down on the kerb next to the boy.

No reaction was given, Baek looked at him. The kid hadn't so much as glanced in his direction. So, He'll need to start up a conversation. "You alright kid?" He asked, Attempting to try and gain the boys trust before taking him back to his mom. The last thing he wanted was to be pulled over by the police with a screaming kid in his car.

"Fuck off..." The youth replied harshly. Surprising the older man with that terrible language. "Do you want a ride home? It's pretty cold out here..." He said, Not letting the attitude bother him and continued with a offer of friendly conversation.

This time the boy actually looked at him. But the expression displayed anything but trust. "What are you? Some kind of pervert? I'm not getting in no car with you!" He hissed. Turning his head away. "So let me rephrase my original statement again.. Fuck off..."

Baek scowled, This kid was definitely his mother's son. "Listen kid... I'm not going to touch you... I know your mom... And she's freaking out... I'm here because she asked me to come looking for you... So I would appreciate it if you could drop the attitude... Let's go... Before she has a heart attack..."

That got his attention back. The boy looked up at him for a moment. "My mom?" Baek nodded. "Was she crying?" He asked, Voice strained a little. Again Baek nodded. "Yeah... She was... Probably still is... So we'd better go now... She'll be a lot happier when she sees you safe.."

The boy looked in thought and nodded a little... "Alright... But I'm not getting in a car with you..." He replied quite firmly. Standing up and made motion of dusting off his clothes.

Though he was slightly bothered by the fact that he would have to walk all the way there. Then come back for his car. He felt some admiration for the boy. He wasn't stupid... Don't easily trust a stranger. He got to his feet and started walking on the way back. Looking to see the child following behind at a safe distance... Cautious in case he was being lied to... Real smart kid indeed... He thought and continued walking. "So, What do you like to do with your time?" He asked as they walked.

"None of your business pervert.." He muttered in response. Still following behind with ever weary expression.."

Baek gave a slight chuckled at that. "My name is Baek... Baek Doo San.." He said. looking at the boy again.

"Like I give a fuck... Are we there yet?" He asked? Looking up at the buildings around them. He was unfamiliar with this part of town... Must be where all the snobs hang out... He would have to memorise the area... Good place to get easy money... A smirk appeared on his face at the thought.

As they kept going, The same banter continued. Baek would ask a question and the boy would reply with some form of sarcastic or whity retort, No doubt designed to test the older man's patience and get a reaction out of him..

When's your birthday?" Baek asked. Purely out of curiosity.. "When's your's!?" Came the hostile response... Was that all he was going to get out of the kid now? "Alright... Fine... Have it your way..." He said and continued the rest of the walk in silence. He was glad when his home came into view.

"Here we are... You'll see your mom soon.." He said, Walking up to the front door and unlocked it. Letting the kid inside first and followed afterwards. Relocking the door and pointed up to the stairs.

He watched the boy walked up there and stayed where he was. Deciding to give them a bit of time alone to sort out whatever had transpired between them earlier.

Do-Hyun walked up the stairs slowly, Hearing the sound of his mother still sobbing and crept along the hall towards the room. Peeking inside at her sitting in the couch in distress. He watched for a few minutes.. Before stepping into the room. "Mother?"

She looked up at the sound of his voice, Eyes red from the non stop crying. She sprung off the couch and straight over to him. Wrapping both arms around him and pulling him as close to her possible. "You scared me! Do you have any idea just how much! Don't you ever do that to me again! Never again!"

He didn't pull away, Raising a hand up to her hair and stroked it. "Mother... Please stop crying... I won't run away again... I promise... Don't cry..." He mumbled. Close to tears himself from her reaction.

She was slightly thankful to see him actually acting like a child for once. "You don't know what could have happened... There's a lot of bad people out there... You might have been hurt or worse... I'm only trying to keep you safe Do-Hyun.."

"I know mother... But I'm alright... I can take of myself... Mother... Don't be mad... I was just trying to show you that I can be a adult.. You don't need to treat me like a baby.." He said, Pulling back slightly and moved his hand to her face. Wiping away some tears.

She looked at him in silence, Pulling him close again and gave a kiss to his head. "Oh Do-Hyun... Why can't you understand... You don't need to be a adult... You are a child and you don't need to prove anything to me... I'm supposed to look after you... But now... I'm not sure I can trust you..." She sighed. Resting her head against his gently.

"What do you mean by that? Don't trust me? What are you going to do?" He looked concerned. Trying to pull back and look her in the eyes. But her grip on him refused to allow him to more at all. "You need discipline... You need to be taught that you can't continue to act the way you do... I'm sorry sweetie... But I've got no choice..."

"Mother? You aren't going to send me away are you!? I'm sorry! I was just trying to help! Don't send me away! I want to stay with you! I won't let you send me away! I won't!" He yelled. Struggling in her arms.

Baek hung around in the hallway. Coming in when Hwa-Young called his name.. He walked in looked at her, She was staring up at him, Holding her resisting son close in her arms. "Doo... Baek... I hate to ask... Since you've done so much for me already... But you run a dojo here don't you?"

He stared at her. Asking himself where this was going. "Yes... I do... Why do you ask? I never figured you to be interested in taking lessons... It's not cheap you now?" He replied.. Watching her closely.

She shook her head... "I don't care about the price... But it's not for me..." She glanced at her son. "I know it's a lot to ask... But I don't know what I can do... I'm sure you could help where I failed." She said. Just loud enough or him to hear again.

The boy screamed and struggled harder. Getting the impression of what she was suggesting. "NO MOTHER! I SAID NO!" He screamed. Kicking and wailing, Trying harder to get away.

Baek looked from her to her son and back again. "Him.?" She gave a nod of confirmation. "But he's so young... You are aware that I won't be more lenient with him over the others.."

She nodded again. "I know... I can think of no better way to help him... If there is anybody who could make a good mature man out of him... I'm sure it is you... I can pay... I promise... Please... Take him as one of your students.." She pleaded.

He listened and gave a sigh. The kid did have a bad attitude that would no doubt get him into trouble in the near future. He recalled memories of his parents again.. He was hesitant to take the kid in... But if roles were reversed... He'd want somebody to do the same for his son.. "Alright... He can stay here with me... I'll take care of him.."

She smiled. "Thank you very much..." Her hand cupped her son's head affectionately. Moving him back slightly to see this time it was him crying. "Shush... It's alright... You'll be well taken care off... I'll come see you as often as possible... I promise... I love you..."

He stared at her. Sobbing softly. "Mother... I want to stay with you... Don't leave me..." He grabbed her hand in his much smaller ones. "You can't go! I won't let you!" He whined as she stood up. Walking over to Baek. "I am so grateful towards you... I cannot even being to explain."

Baek shook his head. "It's no problem... You don't have to go... You are welcome to stay here with him..." He offered.

"No... I can't... You've done more then enough and I can't ask for anything more then taking care of my child..." She smiled, Leaning down to kiss her son on the head again before pulling her hand free from him. Walking past into the hallway. She looked at him. Up close, Feeling a urge. But she resisted and went past him. "Thank you.." She said and walked out of the building again... Feeling a burning sadness within. She really didn't want to give him up... But she had make the choice that was best for her son... So reluctantly. She forced her steps further and further away.

Baek reached out. Grabbing hold of the boy as he tried to run out after his mother. Calling for her. "Calm down.. You'll see her again soon..." He said. Picking the boy up, Despite his crying and screaming and kicking, Carrying him over to the couch and put him down there. "Are you hungry? I can make you some food."

The boy crossed his arms and kicked the chair. Staring at Baek in anger. "No I don't want your fucking food! I want mother! MOTHER!" He screamed and jumped off the couch and bolted to the door.

Baek sighed. This kid really was a handful. He followed, Managing long strides that always caught up with him. Picking the boy up again and carried him back. He clenched his teeth when he felt the boy switch from kicking and punching to biting.

He carried him back to the couch and placed him back down there again. "Listen kid... We're gonna need to make some sort of arrangement here... We can start with your name... I told you mine.. Baek Doo San... So what's yours?"

"Fuck you! Fuck you and your stupid fucking face! I'm not telling you fucking shit! You're a prick and you can go rot in hell! Oh and did I forget? FUCK YOU!"

Baek sighed and rubbed his head.. He had a feeling this kid was going to turn him grey before his time... But he was nothing if not determined...

Authors notes: Chapter two done, And Hwoarang is a adorable little bae with a potty mouth.. I had reasons for labelling Hwoarang as a name he himself chose and not his original name and also. He's a fiery redhead and always will be. Nevermind Tekken 7 trying to change that.


	4. First Day

First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or it's characters. I only own my original character Hwa-Young

Note: The ( shown represents a flashback

Baek sighed, Rubbing his temples, He could feel a migraine coming on as he stood before the redhead youth. The boy was even more of a handful then he had expected him to be... "At least eat something... Your mother won't be happy if you get sick from malnutrition on your first day here."

"Fuck you..." The boy spat. Arms crossed over his chest as he glared towards the window. Looking worn out and tired. Had he really been sitting on the couch all night? Maybe waiting for his mother to come back and get him... It made Baek feel rather guilty... Maybe he should take the kid back to her? One way or another. He knew he was going to be pushed to the edge by this kid. One whole day and all he'd gotten from the boy were dirty looks and aggressive bad language.

"Listen kid... I have a busy schedule.. So eat up and nap. Since you've clearly avoided sleeping all night... I'll come up and check on you again in a bit.." He said. Reminder. he would have to ask Hwa-Young for her son's name when he saw her again. It was getting bothersome to keep calling him kid... He left the room. Hearing the boys mumbled reply of Fuck you once again and sighed deeply... Heading downstairs to prepare for his students arrival.

The boy watched him leave and got up. Turning on the Tv, Increasing the volume before going into the kitchen to grab some snacks. As his stomach was rubbling terribly. He grabbed a bowl full of things. Before flopping back in the couch and began

eating as he watched the tv.

"No! Your balance is all off! Like this!" Baek yelled. Taking up a fighting pose and demonstrated one of his own self taught moves. Awing the students and ordered them to start over again in pairs of two. Sparing against eachother.

He walked back and forth in the room. Watching them sternly. Hands behind his back, Eyes seriously and focused. "That's it... Perfect stance... Keep going.." He said, Looking at his top student with a proud smile... "Now round two!"

Do-Hyun grew bored with the tv. Dropping the bowl of snacks onto the floor and listened to the voices down there for a moment. Curious. He slipped off the couch onto his feet and went out into the hall. Sneaking down the stairs unheard towards the open door where the voices where coming from... He leaned forward and peered around the side to avoid being spotted. Watching the group of teens in matching dobok sparing rapidly as Baek stood watch.

The boy felt drawn in. He was always drawn in by spots amongst other things. Even martial arts... He was about to head upstairs when his eyes landed on the front door.. Right there.. So close... He couldn't resist... He crept past the doorway to the door and pulled on the hinge.. Opening the door and ran out. Feeling freedom from the wind blowing in his hair and kept going.

Another day of hard training. They were getting better. That thought filled him with a pride.. But no time to rejoice in it... He needed to check on his hostile young guest.. "Are you still awake?" He called, Heading up the stairs. The living room was empty. He instantly spotted the bowl of forgotten treats on the floor and decided to check the other rooms before scowling... Curse his luck... The kid had run off... He changed out of his dobok into a short brown jacket and blue jeans before fixing his hair and leaving his house to find the boy again.

The boy walked down the street quickly. Memorising the area on his way home.. The real home... Not with that man his mother suddenly sold him off to... He shook his head. Mother wouldn't do that... Once they were both at home... They could talk and she'd let him stay then... He'd convince her to... He thought. Looking up as home came into view... He moved around silent, Unseen and reached a open window. Pulling himself inside and went to the apartment they were staying at... Finding the spare key hidden under the rug as always and got inside.

He went to his room, Grabbing a bag from under his bed and started filling it up with the money he'd fairly earned. It was starting to build up now.. He couldn't understand why his mother had gotten mad at him for earning money... When it helped towards supporting them... All he wanted was to help her, For them to help eachother... That's what family were supposed to do... Look after eachother...

He sighed, Wiping away tears that threatened to appear over her betrayal, That she would so easily sell him... It did dampen the trust... But he was sure they would resolve things... They had to... So he slipped the bag over his shoulder and snuck out again... Deciding to go and wait by his mother's workplace for her...

Even if she worked in the shading part of town... He could manage it... He was experienced in protecting himself now... So he wandered onwards... With no fear or regret... Everything would be alright as soon as he convinced mother that he would help support them.

He raised a brow when he noticed a older man following him and hastened his pace, Taking a short cut down a street corner towards a worse fence. There was a hole there. Just big enough for him to crawl through and escape his pursuer.. Just as he got down to go through. He was suddenly yanked back by a hand gripping the bag pack. "Not so fast kid." The man sneered. Looking down at him.

"Don't you know you have to pay tribute to pass through my land?" The man smirked. Lifting him up easily by the handle of the bag and brought him face to face. "So, You better hope you got enough worth stuff in this little purse of yours. Or else I'm gonna have to be forced to get my payment another way.." He said with a slight chuckle. That he soon came to regret a moment later.

Do-Hyun glared at him, Taking advantage of the close position to his assailant. He lunged forward and chopped down on the man's nose, Holding on tightly, Teeth digging into the man's flesh. He kept held on, Even when he felt the metallic tasting liquid drip into his mouth.

He was finally stopped when the man wrapped a hand in his hair. Forcibly ripping him away, Screaming at the pain of the flesh being torn from his face. "You little bastard! You're gonna pay for that!" He yelled, Flinging the boy against the wall roughly before placing a hand to his face and looking at the fresh blood seeping down from the wound.

The boy yelped as his back collided with the wall, Knocking the wind out of him as he slunk to the floor. He rolled over to his stomach. Getting ready to push himself to his feet when he felt a sharp kick to the stomach, Taking him off balance again. Followed by another and another. He spit out blood. Whimpering slightly. "M... Mo..." He started to mumble.

"That's it you little cunt... Cry for mommy... I'm sure she'll be happy when she sees the remains of yours I post through her fucking door!" He yelled, Pulling a knife out from his boot and knelt down. Yanking the boy's head up and grinned. Ready to finish the little encounter of theirs.

Before the knife could connect with the delicate flesh of his neck, A booted foot stamped down hard on his hand. Cracking the knuckle and forcing him to drop the knife. "Is this what you get a kick out of? Bullying defenseless kids in the street?"

Do-Hyun glanced up... Seeing Baek Doo San standing there with his foot pressed down on the man's hand... He groaned and forced himself up into a sitting position... Watching Baek move his hand from the man's foot and stepped back slightly. Allowing him to stand. "I'm giving you a chance to go now... I suggest you take it..."

The man merely growled in response as he started to start. Quickly grabbing the knife with his good head and thrust it forward towards Baek, Aiming for his throat. "Or you can take this!" He screamed. Feeling the knife draw near.

The young observer leaned back against the cold stone behind him, Staring with a look of shock and awe, As Baek easily caught the hand attempting to maim him and pushed the attacker back, Before turning around swiftly and raised his leg in perfect timing. The ankle meeting the man's jaw and set him head first towards the wall.

Baek lowered his leg, Watching the would be gangster slump to the floor, Satisfied that he was indisposed, He turned his eyes to his young ward... "I'm not going to ask if you're alright... Rather... I'll tell you not to pull a stunt like this again..." He said as he reached forced. Offering his hand to the boy.

He hesitated. Looking at the man before him. "What was that just now? Those moves you pulled off?" He asked curiously, No attempt to take his hand was displayed.

Baek raised a brow. "Moves? Oh you mean just now? That's a form of Taekwondo that I practice and teach actually.. Why, Are you interested?" He replied, Maybe he'd found some common ground with the boy now. A start and means of understanding him. "I can teach you.. If you'd like?"

He considered that. Being able to stand up to anybody without worry. "How much is that going to cost me?" He asked, Taking the man's hand and rose to his feet.

"Nothing... Free of charge..." He said and smiled, Beginning a walk back to his car with the boy at his side. "But... I will have you make a deal with me.."

Eyes were locked onto his form. A slight pout of the lips as the words were considered... "What kind of deal?" He finally spoke... Hugging the bag of money closer to him.

"From now on... You'll do as I say... You can start by telling me your name..." The older instructed as they reached the car and he unlocked it. Letting the boy climb into the passenger seat before getting in himself.

The child huffed. Thinking a response. "Hwa... Rang..." He mumbled. Pulling the seatbelt over him and winched slightly from the aching in his chest.

"Hwarang... Alright... Hwarang it is..." He replied, Starting the car. Clearly that wasn't his real name... But that stubbornness was inherited and he didn't feel like questioning it. "Now... You'll behave while I take you to the hospital for a checkup."

"Hospital!? No! I'm not going to any hospital! I refuse!" He yelled, Trying to open the door, Finding it locked as the car moved. "Let me out! Let me out now!"

Baek sighed. Definitely his mother's son... "You just got violently attacked... You need to see a doctor... I'm not taking no for a answer Hwarang... So sit back and relax... We'll be there shortly."

He got a glare in response before the passenger turned his head to stare out the window, A visible angry pout on his face.. He watched the streets passing by in a blur. Shutting out the rest of the world around him, Even when he heard the driver speaking to him. He simply blocked it out.

("Mommy! Mommy!" A 4 year old boy yelled, Running across the apartment on his short stubby legs towards the woman he called for. Smiling as he stopped in front of her, Arms raised to be picked up.

She smiled. Leaning down to pick him up. "How's my brave little Hwarang this morning? You're up early, Did I disturb you?" She asked as she kissed him on the head. Tickling his sides gently.

He laughed and wiggled around. "No mommy! I had a really good dream! I wanted to tell you about it!" He replied happily. Returning the affection by planting a kiss to her cheek and giggled.

"Alright sweetie, You can tell me all about your dream over breakfast... What would you like today?" She asked, Walking over to the table and placed him down in front of it, Stroking his hair lovingly as she wanted for a response.

"Doenjiang jigae!" He said in excitement! Waving his hands around happily. Making his mother smile, Leaving him there as she started to gather the ingredients required. Of course he'd ask for that. His personal favourite... She grabbed the green onions and placed them down on the board and started chopping it into size. "Ok... So tell me about this dream of yours."

He smiled. "Alright, Well it started like a normal day! But when I woke up, You weren't there.. I called for you.. But you didn't answer.. So I came into the living room. And you were there, But you weren't alone.. A man was with you... You said he was my daddy and that he was really sorry for not having been around but he was going to stay with us from then on.. He even gave me loads of apology gifts.." He explained, Rethinking the events of his dream and the hope that one day. It could be more then a dream.)

"Hwarang..." He heard a male voice call. Distorting the image. "Mommy? Mother!?" He called. Watching her shape blur and vanish, Suddenly finding himself back in the car. "Hwarang.." Baek called again, Placing a hand on his shoulder... "We're here.."

"Are you alright? You sounded pretty upset.." He asked with a tone of concern.

Hwarang shrugged it off.. "I'm fine... Let me out now.." He replied, Pulling the seatbelt off and waited for the door to unlock before climbing out with another slight twitch of pain.. He glanced over at Baek who locked up the car and directed towards the hospital just across the parking lot. "Let's go.."

He nodded and followed the older man into the large building. He instantly hated it, The bright whiteness, The stinging smell of bleach... He looked around with a frown, Eyes narrowed as he stayed behind his... Would guardian by the right word? No... No... Not guardian... More like a teacher... Or at least he would be...

Baek approached the reception, Knowing he'd have better luck now then 6 years ago. The woman sitting behind the seat looked up at him. "How may I help you sir?" She asked politely.

He gestured to the boy behind him with a wave of his hand. "He was attacked, I'm not sure how bad his injuries are... So I brought him in for a checkup.." He replied, Looking down at the fidgeting boy.

The receptionist stood up. Leaning over at the child with concern at the bruises she could see. She picked up a phone off the desk. Calling a nurse and explaining the situation. Once finished, She put the phone back down and looked at Baek. "A nurse will be here shortly to look into his injuries... I'll need you to fill out some information on his behalf.."

Baek nodded. Looking at the boy again. "Go take a seat while I handle this... Alright?"

Hwarang merely nodded and stepped away, Dropping onto a free seat, Plastic and uncomfortable. He started swinging his legs as he watched Baek and the woman talking.

She grabbed a patient form and pen. "Please read and fill it all out... It's important.."

Baek nodded and read over the first page. Last name... Father's name? Dread washed over for a moment... He didn't have that kind of information.. But if he didn't claim to be the boy's legal guardian... They would insist he leave.. He held back a sign and pulled the lid off the pen. Name... Hwarang... Last name... Doo San... Gender... Male... Age... 6... Mothers name... Hwa-Young... Father's name... He tensed at that part.. But might as well go with it and signed his own name before moving on to the next question.

He finished the rest off quickly. Handing the form back to the receptionist. She looked it over, Before looking up at him. "Thank you Mr Doo San... The nurse will be arriving shortly..." She said and went back to work as he walked over and sat next to the boy.

They were sitting there in silence for a few minutes. Before the boy spoke up, Just above a whisper. "Did you lie?" He asked. Still looking straight ahead.

Baek looked at him. "Lie? What do you mean?" He replied, Though he a feeling he already knew what the boy had meant.

"I've seen forms like those before... They would ask for personal information... What did you put down on my father's name?" He said, Now looking up at Baek with a curious glance.

Baek looked back at him. The look in his eyes, It wasn't just curious... There was also... Hope? Yeah... A hopeful light reflected there... He sighed... It was only one time... He couldn't even think to fill in that role... "Hwarang I..." He started to say when a nurse called out the boy's name... He felt relief in that moment.

He followed up to the room but stayed outside as the boy was given the checkup... Hopefully it was nothing to serious... Otherwise he would have no choice but to tell his mother and there was no doubt that she would completely freak out at the news... He rubbed his head... Yep, He was definitely going to be grey soon..

He was left waiting outside for nearly a hour, Before the doctor walked out to greet him. "Mr Doo San?" He nodded. "You're son is lucky, The injuries aren't serious.. But we'd like to keep him in overnight and run a few more tests... Though we are confidant that he will be fine to leave by morning."

Baek listened and nodded again. There was that tension again. "Now he had no other choice but to find a way of getting in touch with Hwa-Young and informing her of what happened. "Thank you doctor... Is it alright if I speak to him?"

The doctor nodded and stepped out of the way as Baek entered the room. Looking over at the redhaired boy resting in the bed. "Hwarang... Did the doctor tell you?"

"That I have to stay overnight while they poke and prod me like a experiment? I heard you talking... I want to go home..." He muttered. Reaching over to grasp the bars and attempt to pull himself from the bed.

Baek stopped him. "Don't do that... It's for your own good... We agreed that you would do what I told you... And I'm telling you not to resist... I need your mothers number so I can tell her your here... Do you know it?"

He pouted and rested back against the pillows. "She doesn't have a phone.. To much money... You'll have to go to her workplace..." He said, Looking at the bedside table. Grabbing a notepad off it and a pen. Writing down a address number and handed it to him... "That's where she works..."

Baek took the paper... "Alright... I'll go see her... Do you want me to stay for a bit first, Or get you anything?" He said as he went to the door and waited for a answer.

"I'll have a big burger, Loads of onions and large fries... Oh and a double chocolate milkshake..." He replied in a playful voice.

Baek shook his head and chuckled. "In your dreams kid... I'm not buying you a heart attack in box..." He laughed and walked out. Leaving the boy alone with his thoughts.

He found the address quickly. Ignoring the glances as he walked into the loading warehouse. Walking around until he found her. "Hwa-Young.." He called as he approached her. Drawing her attention to him. "Doo San? Why are you here?"

She was fidgeting in a panic as they drove back to the hospital before running her hands though her hair. "Is he alright? How bad is it? Oh god... How did this happen.." She repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time during the drive. Baek kept his focus on the road, He had explained what had happened and expected blame to fall on his shoulders. He was surprised when instead, She had hugged in him a fit of tears. Frantically thanking him for taking care of her son.

Once the car stopped in a parking space, She was out, Running towards the hospital in a blind rush. He decided to stay behind and let her spend as much time as she needed with her son. Knowing she'd be in there for a few hours. He pulled the car out of the area and returned home. He knew what time visiting hours were over. So he'd go pick her up at that time. It might not be a good idea to leave the emotional woman alone at this point in time.

The sky had darkened when he returned, Parking up and stood by the car waiting as people left the hospital. She soon came into view, Looking surprised to see him there. "Mr Doo San, You waited for me?" She asked, Walking up to him.

"I figured you might not want to be alone right now... And we should talk about your son..." He replied and got back in the car, Giving her time to join him before he reversed out of the parking lot and headed for home.

"I'm so grateful... That you were looking out for him... I wish I had the time..." Hwa-Young whispered from her seat on his couch with a cold drink. Baek leaned on the side of the couch. "Don't worry about mention it.. I said I'd look after him and I intend to do just that.." He replied.

She blushed, Sitting in close proximity to him, She felt herself admiring him silently.. "I cannot even begin to express how grateful I am to you... For everything you have done for me... Even though you didn't have to.." She whispered, Leaning towards him with her eyes falling shut.

Suddenly he stood, Having not even noticed her movements. "Do you want anything to eat?" He asked. Looking back at her as she quickly jolted back to her original position. Brushing a strand of her hair aside. What the hell was she thinking just then? She felt relief that he didn't seem to have noticed what she almost did.

"Hwa-Young?" He said when she didn't reply.

She looked up at him slightly, Trying to hide her blush. "Ah... No, I'm fine, I've already eaten.. Thank you though..." She replied. Lowering her head again and lost herself in thoughts once more.

It didn't take long for her to drift off on the couch. He didn't bother to disturb and left her be for try night.

By morning, When he woke, She was gone, No doubt back to the hospital. She didn't really need to walk all the way there. But a determined mother would be just that he guessed and went around his normal daily routine. Breakfast. Shower. Lesson preparation. Lessons. Shower again... Time to go pick up Hwarang..

He went out, Getting ready to head when they approached him instead.. "You walked all the way here? You shouldn't have done that.. I would have picked you up..."

Hwa-Young shook her head. Carrying her son in her arms. "No... I can't keep expecting you to do things for us... You have done more then enough already..." She smiled as she placed the boy down on his feet, Kneeling in front of him. "Please... Please be good to day... Don't scare me again... She said, Stroking the side of his face.

"I'm sorry mother... I won't... I'll stay in today and be good... I promise..." He replied, Mimicking her motion as his much smaller hand touched her cheek gently before taking hold of her hair and let it pass through his fingers.. Then he backed up... Stepping behind Baek quietly and watched his mother stand and walk to his soon-to-be-teacher. "Thank you again.." She whispered. Quickly giving a short quick kiss on his cheek and bolted immediately afterwards. Waving a goodbye to her son as she went.

Baek didn't waste time thinking about the gesture and guided the boy inside. "How are you feeling today?"

Hwarang looked up at him. "I'm fine... Can you start teaching me the tae kin du thing now?" He asked eagerly bouncing on his heels.

Baek chuckled. "Taekwondo, And I don't think we should start today... You just got out of the hospital... We should give it a bit more time... Until you're fully recovered... Though I will show you some moves... Alright?"

He pouted a little. Wanting to learn right away.. But just watching would have to suffice for him... Gave him a head start before he actually started. "Alright... I'll just watch..."

Baek nodded and went upstairs. Changing into a clean dobok and allowed the boy to follow him down into the dojo.. He would have to invest in a bigger area at some point... "Alright... Take a seat of there.."

Hwarang nodded.. Hoping onto a wooden bench and started kicking his legs back and forth again as he watched the older man. "Mr Doo San..."

"Yes Hwarang?"

A thought lingered on the tip of his tongue... He had wanted to voice before... Even though they only met recently.. Nobody other adult apart from his mother had shown any degree of consideration towards him. "Are you going to be my new dad?"

Baek almost choked on the question. Instantly childhood memories came flooding back... He shouldn't be surprised that the fatherless boy would seek to ask that question again.. But being a father is not a thing he ever considered becoming. After what had befallen his own father. "No Hwarang... I'm sorry but no... I'm not cut out to fill that role.."

"Why not?" Came the innocent and slightly hurt reply.

"When you're older... I might just tell you..." He replied. Trying to rid himself of those depressing thoughts as he took up his fighting stance... "Now pay attention Hwarang... I call this stance the flamingo."

"That sounds like a girly name..."

He snorted at the boys childish response, Though a smile crept upon on his face.

Authors notes: Chapter 4 finished and Hwoarang is half way to taking on the name we all know him by. And he's also always getting himself into trouble. Stressing out poor Baek.. But he's at least succeeding gaining his new pupils respect.

Also, Just want to clear up one thing... Baek and Hwa-Young are not going to become a couple. Maybe friends in the future. But no more then that.


End file.
